The Invitation
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Sonic accidentally overhears a conversation between Sally and Amy.
1. Part 1

It was a nice Spring after noon for Sonic the hedgehog, he was up in a tree taking a little nap...Well was when the sounds of giggling woke him up, looking down sitting at the bottom was Amy Rose, and in her hands was a envelope. A invitation, Sonic also had the same one tuck inside of his sock.

" oh my gosh!" Amy spoke to herself " I can't wait till 6pm tonight" she started to blush " not only will my friends be there but Sonic will be there as well" she sighed.

Sonic cringed, yeah he knew Amy had a massive crush on her but it was nice for Mina Mongoose to invite her to her birthday party.

Amy's and Sonics thoughts were interrupted but the sound of foot steps, Amy watched a brown chipmunk with short alburn hair approaching the pink hedgehog. It was Princess Sally Acorn.

Sonic deiced to stay hidden, for some reason Sally has been extreamly moody and doesn't want to be on her bad side.

" Hi Sally" Amy called to her " isn't this exciting" she held up her invitation " Mina is nice enough to.." Amy was cut off for the princess snatched the parchment out of the young hedgehogs hands, with a nasty smirk she ripped the invite in half.

"...There..." Sally said ripping the paper again and dumping the pieces on the ground. Amy fell to her knees she was trying had not to cry while collecting up the ripped pieces. once gathering as many as she can she looked up to the princess.

"...S...Sally?" she spoke "...why did you do that?" she asked while a tear fell from her eyes.

" oh I'm sorry" Sally pretended to act all sweet " you see Mina made a mistake, she never intended to invite you so she sent me to make that clear" her eyes narrowed down at he pink hedgehog " besides..this is a party for adults not little kids"

"...But..." Amy wiped the tear ".T...Tails is younger then me and he's invited" Amy pointed out.

" Well..." Sally had to think fast, The hedgehog almost got her " I mean...Little kids who can handle mature things like Tails does" she lied.

The truth was Sally wasn't going to let Amy any where near Sonic, she learn about the hedgehog's feeling for the blue hero and she can't stand to see Amy happy and smiling. Sally turn away walking.

" if I were you" she called back " I would go home and get ready for bed" she held up her hand indicating she was saying 'bye'.

Amy got to her feet and put the remaining pieces in her pocket "...Sally's wrong" she said " If I can tape the peices together I can show them I was invited" she pumped her fist in the air. With her mind set she ran home.

Sonic came out of the tree, he watched the direction Amy was heading with a smile, then he turn towards the directon Sally went and frown.

No one treats his friends like that...He couldn't believe his childhood friend had a nasty dark side.

* * *

**Ok here we go...Before you drown me with hate mail let me explain.**

**Yes i'm a suporter for Sonamy...BUT! That's not my real reason to hate Sally.  
**

**My hate for Sally goes further then " Amy is the one for Sonic not Sally" my hate for Sally is not base on shipping...it's other things!**

**Sally...is...Just...Bleh!. she really doesn't have a good character set up and she real isn't a convincing Princess to me. I've seen lamer princesses and yet they all have have a quality of being princess that I don't see in Sally.  
**

**At least Amy's goal to win Sonic's heart is numerable and she's being honest with her feelings. unlike Sally who's trying to play hard to get...Ok I better shut up and post the next chapter.**


	2. Part 2

**( removes helment)...Wow I surprise most of you agree with me. and yes Sally in this story is based a bit on Sae from Peach girl ( if you have seen or read Peach girl...YOU BETTER! it's the best chick drama I've ever seen and like!)**

* * *

Sonic headed over to tails workshop and explained what happen...Knuckles was there as well.

" what are you serious?" The echidna asked. Sonic nodded.

" yeah" he told them " I don't know why ether" he scratched his ear " I mean Amy has never done anything to Sally..That I can think off".

" well what are we to do?" Tails asked " I mean Amy might not be able to get in"

" don't worry" Sonic said looking over at Knuckles wih a sly grin " Knuckles will be her escort"

"...Me?" Knuckles asked " Why do I have to?"

" well Tails is going with Cream and I'm going with Sally".

"..But...But" Knuckles argued

" hey relax, it just fr arrival announcement, after that you can go do what ever ok" Sonic said.

" Sonic why are you going with Sally?" Tails asked.

" That little Bro is all in the plan" he winked.

* * *

**Sonic's got a plan...what is it?**


	3. Part 3

Amy taped the invite the best she could but it was hopeless. Sally ripped it good.

" Well..." she said " at least I remembered the time". Suddenly her phone rang. Amy went to her living room and picked up the phone.

"H..Hello?" she asked.

"uh...Amy...It's Me...Knuckes" The Echidna spoke, he was pinned down by Sonic and Tails held the Phone by his mouth

" oh hi Knuckles" Amy said, she lowered the phone, why was Knuckles calling her. she brought the receiver up again " So what up?".

Knuckles was struggling but had to admit defeat and looked at his receiver "..Listen...The...Party...Can I...be your escort?".

Amy was a little shocked by Knuckles request.

Tails had set the phone to speaker phone and all three heard the pink hedgehog giggle

" Sure" she answered " But What about Julie-Su?..is she ok with this?..." Knuckles, Soncia and Tails's eye puplies shrunk, They total forgot about the pink Echidna. Tails coved the mouth of the receiver. Knuckles looked up at Sonic.

"looks like your plan has a flaw" he grolwed

" uh guys what are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"...Look just tell Amy that julie was cool with it and then we'll call her got it" Sonic said. Tails uncovered the receiver so Knuckles can speak.

"..uh...She's cool with it" Knuckles lied " she told me she'll be at Mina's helping decorating"

" Ok...That's nice of her to let you escort me " Amy said, the pinked hedgehog looked at the clock, it was 2:30.

" oh got to go" she said " I'll see you around 5 ok". Knuckles growled but a Jab from Sonic's finger to his head made him reply.

" yeah...Sure...5 it is" he pretended to act.

" ok see yah" she hanged up. Amy quickly rushed upstairs to her bathroom to get her self ready for the party.

...

Once the call had ended Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stared at the phone with a problem, who was gong to sacrifice themselves to call Julie?

* * *

**Originally I wasn't going to have Julie-Su but you all think from my comment from the story Silverella " didn't you say you didn't like Julie-Su".**

**Let me rephrase that. **

**After reading about Julie's character I found her to be very likable, I have to admit I Do like Julie-Su...I just don't think she's mean to be Knuckles's Love interest.**

**Sorry that doesn't fly. Knuckles should be with some one who's his opposite ( Sonia) not Rouge or Julie...Sorry!**


	4. Part 4

Julie-Su was indeed over At Mina's...helping her pick out the right outfit for her party. the female Echidna had already had her party clothes, all in a duffel bag tucked in a corner of the room.

" What do you think?" the mongoose pulled out a red long sleeve red shirt that had a black heart in the middle, her other hand had a black skirt. " Or maybe jeans would be better" she dung her hands into the closet and puled out some black hip huger jeans.

Julie-Su rolled her eyes, she could care less what Mina could wear, she felt something vibrate on her hip, looking down the Echidna pulled out her phone, checking the ID she pressed the button to receive the call.

" Hey Knuckles" she said " what time do you want to meet?"

...

Knuckles after losing to rock, paper, scissors he was the one to to make the call.

" Uh about that Su" he said " I've been asked to go with Amy instead"

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Julie-su screamed into the phone, her sudden volume in voice made Mina drop her clothes.

" why in the world are you taking that ungrateful brat to the party?..." she asked

"...sorry Julie" Knuckles turn to Sonic for back up " Wait?" he turn to the phone " what do you mean ungrateful?"

Julie face palm, but she couldn't blame him " listen Knux, Sally came over and told Mina and me that Amy tore up her invite and said Mina was pathetic to invite her".

" oh" Knuckles cocked an eye he turn to Sonic and covered the receiver " hey Sonic get this, Sally said that Amy tore up the invite and insulted Mina"

Sonic snatched the phone out of the Echinda's hand " Give me that"

"..Sonic?" Julie was confused " whats going on?" she asked. Sonic had her tell Mina to listen to the truth. After explaining the two girls didn't know what to think.

" hang on" Julie-Su spoke " did Amy say that?"

" Julie...I saw the whole thing, Amy didn't say nothing, she has no idea I witnessed that"

"well" Mina spoke " I knew deep down Amy wouldn't do such a thing".

Julie held the phone to her face " so what are we going to do?" she asked.

" I'll tell you" the pink echidna and the mongoose pressed their ears close to the small phone to listen to Sonic's plan.

* * *

**Here's Part 4**


End file.
